


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Strawlarryicecream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Harry singing Mariah Carey, I suck at tags, M/M, Sleepy Louis, This is what happens when you listen to christmas songs in august, When Louis is trying to sleep, but not really, i also suck at endings, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawlarryicecream/pseuds/Strawlarryicecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is trying to sleep but Harry is singing Christmas songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Louis is woken up to the sound of his fiance singing quietly next to him.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree."_

"Shut up Harold I'm trying to sleep" Louis grumbles, stealing Harry's pillow and turning over. If it weren't so early Louis would wonder why Harry is singing Christmas songs in the middle of August. It is early though, and Louis doesn't care about anything but returning to his peaceful sleep that Harry rudely interrupted. He can question his fiance about his song choices at a more decent hour.

Instead of shutting up as Louis suggested, Harry slides closer to him, snuggling into his back before singing the next line of the song into Louis' ear.

_"I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know."_

"I'm already yours Harry now let me sleep." Louis says, trying to ignore the soft morning light coming through the window, as Harry continues to sing. 

_"Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah."_

"You do realize it's August right? We can discuss your Christmas list later." Louis snaps, unsurprisingly Harry ignores Louis in favor of continuing the song. 

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _And I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_  
  
 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_  
  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby"_ Harry sings steadily getting louder and more enthusiastic, since Louis has given up trying to stop him. 

Louis is almost fully awake now, and actually enjoying the deep rumble of Harry's voice despite being tired. He burrows himself deeper into Harry's warm embrace, silently mouthing along the next line. 

"Oh, _I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_  
  
 _I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click_  
  
 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby"_

This is my life, Louis thinks to himself. There is a very real possibility of something like this happening again sometime in the near future. Louis never thought he would enjoy being woken up by a freakishly tall and lanky boy with dimples and curly hair singing Christmas songs to him in the middle of August. Then again Louis could never could have predicted finding someone so undeniably perfect for him as Harry. 

Life with Harry will never be boring, Louis belatedly realizes as he starts singing with Harry, voices meshing together perfectly. 

_"Oh, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_  
  
 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_  
  
 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see my baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_  
  
 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_  
  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_

"That was awesome." Harry says smiling brightly at Louis. 

Louis agrees, it was a moment that could have been taken straight out of a movie,he says as much to Harry. 

"I thought you were going to push me off of the bed." Harry admits. 

"I should have thought of that, then I wouldn't have had to put up with your insufferable singing, and I'd still be sleeping." Louis says, although they both know that he wouldn't have traded that moment for a few extra minutes of sleep. 

"What made you want to sing that in the middle of August?" Louis asks curiously, knowing that Harry probably had no real reason.

"It just kind of happened", Harry says with a shrug, and leans down to seal there lips together.  

 

 

 


End file.
